


Jarvis Takes Control

by Rjslpets



Series: Family Is What You Need After a War [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: OK - here is the story of Jarvis arriving at the Tower from Jarvis' point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have several stories bubbling at the moment and I am just posting as they get finished. I have another chapter of the Avenging Omega series and another discussion with Tony's therapist. Now, I am thinking of a therapist discussion with Steve.
> 
> So, should be quite a lot coming out soon!

The Tower was large and ostentatious in Jarvis’ opinion (Andrew was wondering about the staff necessary to keep such a large space clean and organized). But he recognized Master Tony’s design aesthetic in the sweeping corridors and the impression of light throughout the building. The boy did love to live in light; although you would never know it from the amount of time he spent in his lab. Of course, the windows gave him surfaces for those blue screens Master Tony liked (“Holograms, They’re holograms. Aren’t they cool?” the young voice cried in memory). Gaining entrance to the Tower had been easy. He had approached the guard desk with some concern; he had never visited the Tower and did not know if he had access. But in response to his voice asking about Master Tony, a young female voice with an Irish lilt had come over speakers on the guard’s desk and granted him access to the family quarters.

The elevator had no buttons and moved soundlessly once he and Andrew were inside. That did not surprise Jarvis as he knew that both Starks had a dislike of having to tell technology to do something if that was its purpose. He was more old-fashioned. The coffee machine that Master Tony had gifted to him only saw use when Andrew or the younger Stark came to visit. Jarvis just found the whole concept of an intelligent coffee machine to be beyond his ken, although he did enjoy chatting with it when he heated water for tea in the morning. Andrew was much more technically astute; he had even been able to change some of the settings on that dratted phone. He would enjoy working in the Stark household. Jarvis knew that he himself was beyond heavy work these days and Master Tony would never permit him to exert himself. Andrew would make sure that food was cooked (and not just ordered out – a practice that Jarvis frowned on) and served in an appropriate manner. He would also deal effectively with any unwanted visitors.

The elevator doors opened soundlessly, Jarvis noted with approval, and let them out into a large main space. It was a fairly impersonal entry hall, furnished in excellent, although commercial, style. Probably not by his boy then. This must be part of the public rooms, furnished for company and projecting wealth and taste. The Irish girl was back again, “Mr. Jarvis? Boss is in his workshop and he isn’t responding to me or the others.” The voice was a little panicked and very young.

“Very well. We will go to the workshop. If you would conduct us, Miss?” No one appeared but lights sprung up in one of the hallways to the left. “Oh!” Jarvis thought, “She must be one of Master Tony’s creations.” He was always so enthusiastic about them, almost dancing around the room as he told Jarvis about the process of creation. He turned to Andrew, “Master Tony creates what he calls artificial intelligences to help him in his work. I believe the young Miss is one such creation. He has several and is quite proud and protective of them.”

“I’m Friday. I’ve been helping the Boss, but I am not sure what to do right now.” She sounded quite upset, the poor little thing. Jarvis certainly knew how frustrating dealing with Starks could be. They were quite determined to throw themselves at various immoveable objects, and there was little one could do to stop them. “The doctor told him not to go to the press conference and that he should stay in bed, but he hasn’t been paying attention.” Miss Friday interrupted his thoughts.

“He is not good about listening to doctors. Is there no one else in the building, such as Ms. Potts or Col. Rhodes?”

“Col. Rhodes is injured and Ms. Potts is not around. Besides the Boss said I couldn’t tell her anything.”

“Well, that is foolishness. Contact Ms. Potts at once and tell her that I am here and might be calling on her for assistance. I remember about Col. Rhodes’ injury – is he still in the hospital?”

“No, he’s at the Compound. It’s in upstate New York about a two hour drive from here.”

Jarvis frowned – why was Col. Rhodes there and Tony _here_? In fact, why wasn’t Col. Rhodes in a military hospital? “Who is with Col. Rhodes at this Compound, may I ask?”

“The Vision is with him.”

“Not Mrs. Rhodes?” At the negative, Jarvis frowned deeper. He had great respect for Mrs. Rhodes and could not envision her not being with her son if he was injured – if she had been told. “Please contact Mrs. Rhodes and have her informed that Col. Rhodes will be in the Tower and that I would welcome assistance with both him and Master Tony. Then, if the Vision would be so kind, ask it if it could bring Col. Rhodes here. Moving between multiple houses is natural for Master Tony, but seems a poor idea as he is ill.” He said to Andrew. Andrew made a mental note that he needed to acquire a list of the man’s properties and determine which ones he frequented so that they could be readied. Andrew would have been more disturbed at the prospect but for the AI. He liked modern technology and suspected that having the AI would make his job far easier than dealing with human servants.

Friday happily assented to all these plans. She knew that she wasn’t supposed to let people into the workshop – the Boss had strictly forbidden it. But JARVIS had always had the ability to direct all the other AIs and Boss had never taken it away and this was Jarvis, wasn’t it? So she should just do whatever he told her. And that would be her defense if the Boss got mad. She contacted the Vision who was relieved that someone had appeared to take control of the situation and agreed to bring Rhodes to the Tower. She reached out to Mrs. Rhodes and arranged for a car to bring her from Philadelphia since she calculated that it was faster than flying. Finally, she contacted Ms. Potts, although with trepidation. The Boss had banned her from this.

“Ms. Potts – it’s Friday?”

Pepper Potts immediately laid down the pen that she had been using and straightened at her desk. There had been no word from Tony since before this whole fiasco with the Avengers. She hadn’t reached out, and that was cowardly of her. All of a piece with her relationship to Tony, wasn’t it? She shook her head and concentrated on the AI on the phone.

“It’s good to hear from you Friday.”

“Thanks Boss Lady. Jarvis asked me to call you and tell you that he might be asking for help with the Boss.”

Pepper’s mind blanked for a second – JARVIS was dead. Then, “Friday, are you saying that _Edwin Jarvis_ is with Tony?”

“Yes, Boss Lady and he is calling for Boss’ doctor to come. He has someone else with him who he calls Andrew and they are going to get Boss out of the lab. It’s OK for him to do that, right? I mean Boss gave JARVIS override on everything with me.”

“Yes, Friday, it is definitely alright for Edwin Jarvis to do anything. And if someone came with him, they are fine as well. Please tell him that I will help him however I can and make sure that he knows my schedule.” She disconnected the call and tapped her pen. Then she called her assistant and told her that she wanted an immediate report from the legal team on the Accords. After that, Pepper settled in to make some phone calls. She had power and influence and she was going to start using them. If Tony wanted the Accords, he was going to get them and they were going to be what he wanted. And woe to those who opposed her!

Jarvis and Andrew had arrived at the workshop’s doors. The glass walls that fronted it were darkened, obscuring any view of the inside. The doors, made of the same darken glass, were sliders that didn’t respond to their presence. Andrew looked around and noted to Jarvis that there was no emergency override that could be used to open the doors. Jarvis nodded at this and said, “Open the doors this instant, Miss.” When Friday worriedly told him that she wasn’t supposed to open them and Boss would be mad, the butler tartly replied, “I assure you that I am perfectly capable of handling Master Tony’s sulks.”

There was a flurry of activity after that – getting poor Tony out of the workroom, meeting with his doctor and receiving his instructions. By that time, Col. Rhodes and the Vision announced their arrivals. Jarvis went back to the receiving floor of the penthouse suite to meet them. He most pleased to meet Col. Rhodes again and to see that he had grown into his promise of being an honorable and respectable man. It was certainly a shock to see that he was confined to a wheelchair. He informed him about Master Tony’s status and then that Mrs. Rhodes was on the way. In response to Col. Rhodes’ very visible flinch, he admonished him for not letting his mother know the extent of his injuries or that he was not under military care. Jarvis felt some remorse at taking a grown man to task, but he had known the Colonel since he was 18.

The Colonel’s companion was another story. The appearance of the Vision was odd enough with his red and blue skin, but its features looked quite familiar and _its voice_! “Really,” thought Jarvis, “I am going to have a very serious discussion with Tony when he wakes up. I am not sure if I am flattered by the fact that the Vision seems to be an odd copy of me or if I am annoyed by the liberties. Although, I do finally have a reason for Master Tony being so eager to record me talking all those years ago.”

If Jarvis was disconcerted by his similarity to the Vision, Vision was a little stunned. This was an unusual enough sensation that he actually paused to savor it. He reached into the coding that was buried deep within, a legacy from the original (or not so original) JARVIS, but there was no visual or auditory record of Edwin Jarvis. Vision followed Jarvis as he moved about the penthouse, fascinated by the man. Jarvis, who had lived with Howard and Tony Stark for years, was tolerant of his interest. Once, however, Vision realized that Andrew was both an excellent chef and baker, Jarvis found himself abandoned in Vision’s relentless pursuit of culinary expertise.


End file.
